The present invention relates to disposable sterilizable pouches used in medical facilities to sterilize articles used to care for patients. More particularly the present invention is directed to a pouch that is easy to use, self sealing and maintains a contaminant proof seal after sterilization.
In recent years there has been substantial promotion of the use of disposable pouches such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,616; 3,819,106; and 3,420,443. There has also been development of self-sealing envelopes such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,280. However, the development did not meet all the requirements of the medical field. Surprisingly a self-sealing pouch has now been developed that is convenient to use, economical, does not require special heat sealing equipment or hand tape application, which remains contaminant proof for long time periods and which also indicates if the seal has been tampered with or broken.